Familie
by CeliaLauna
Summary: De vrouw achter het bureau was een belangrijke Schouwer. Ze had een eigen kantoor, haar naam stond op de deur. Lizzie. Enkel een voornaam. Waarom? Er konden verschillende redenen zijn. Maar zelfs het Ministerie wist het niet. Derde deel van Lizzie!
1. Verleden

A/N: Hier ben ik dan weer! En weeral met een deel van de Lizzie-serie. Dit is het derde deel, "Familie". Het is een Three-shot, dit is het eerste deel. Het tweede deel zal ik waarschijnlijk pas in een week kunnen posten, aangezien ik, in dit belgenlandje, nog GEEN vakantie heb, en pas volgende week. En ik vertrek vrijdag op stage met het waterballet, dus ben ik pas maandag thuis. Ik zie wel wanneer ik kan updaten.

Summary: De vrouw die achter het bureau zat, was een belangrijke Schouwer, hier op het ministerie. Ze had een eigen kantoor, haar naam stond op de deur. Lizzie. Geen achternaam, middelnaam, niets. Enkel een voornaam. Waarom? Er konden verschillende redenen zijn. Misschien was het omdat haar neef een weerwolf was, of misschien was het omdat ze met de beruchte massamoordenaar Sirius Zwarts getrouwd was. Eigenlijk wist het ministerie het ook niet.

Disclaimer: Lizzie Carintha Evelinne Louise Maria Sarah Lupos-Zwarts behoort aan mij toe, en ook Alice en Elise zijn door mij gecreeërd. Alles voor de rest dat je herkent, behoort aan J.K. Rowling toe.

01. Verleden.

Er zat een jonge vrouw achter het bureau. Ze had lang blond haar en blauwe ogen. Ze moest rond de dertig zijn, drieëndertig ongeveer. Ze zat gebogen over een perkament. Een dossier van het één of ander.

De vrouw was een belangrijke Schouwer, hier op het ministerie. Ze had een eigen kantoor, haar naam stond op de deur. Lizzie. Geen achternaam, middelnaam, niets. Enkel een voornaam. Waarom? Er konden verschillende redenen zijn. Misschien was het omdat haar neef een weerwolf was, die dit jaar als leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten begon, en dat het feit dat ze de nicht van een weerwolf was niet mocht uitlekken. Eigenlijk wist het ministerie het ook niet.

Of misschien was het omdat ze met de beruchte massamoordenaar Sirius Zwarts getrouwd was. Want geen van de twee namen kon ze gebruiken. Niet Lupos, noch Zwarts. Zelf wist Lizzie dat het allemaal een leugen was. Sirius had de Potters niet verraden. Dat zou hij nooit doen. Het was de schuld van Peter Pippeling, waarom moesten ze ook alweer bevriend met hem raken? De tijden waren veel beter geweest toen Lizzie op die plaats had gestaan.

Ze had het allemaal gezien. In een flits, ze wist nog steeds hoe dat kwam. Alles had ze door de ogen van Sirius gezien, in een paar tellen. Ze had gezien hoe hij Peter had gevonden, en hem de waarheid onder de ogen had gedrukt. Ze had gezien hoe Peter, de rat, tegen hem had geschreeuwd dat hij de Potters had verraden, en dat hij dat nooit, maar dan ook nooit van hem verwacht zou hebben. De rollen omgedraaid, met andere woorden. En toen, toen had die rat de hele straat opgeblazen, en zijn eigen vinger afgesneden voor hij in een rat veranderde.

Lizzie was, net als het hele Departement van Magische Catastrofes onmiddellijk ter plaatse geweest. Even later waren er de Scherpschutters van het Magische Arrestatieteam aangekomen, en dan pas een paar schouwers. Nymphadora Tops had ook geschokt toegekeken, net als Lizzie. Lizzie wist dat Tops de achternicht van Sirius was, ook al had ze dat toen nog niet geweten. Tops weet eigenlijk ook nog steeds niet dat Lizzie met Sirius getrouwd is. Maar over één ding waren ze het eens: Sirius kon niet schuldig zijn. Hij zou nooit zijn vrienden verraden. Nooit, hij zou liever sterven.

Maar die avond, toen meer als de helft van het Ministerie aanwezig was in die ene straat om Sirius gevangen te nemen, had hij gelachen. Hij had gelachen over hoe naïef die rat was, hoe hij kon denken dat hem dit ongestraft zou blijven. Want wegkomen zou hij niet, dit werd gewroken. De dood op Lily en James Potter zou gewroken worden.

Alleen nu, twaalf jaar later, zat Sirius Zwarts in Azkaban, en was Peter spoorloos verdwenen. Lizzie was er zeker van dat hij hier nog ergens rondliep, in zijn rattengedaante. Misschien zelfs in de rioleringen onder het Ministerie. Maar bewijs? Nee, dat had ze niet. Wie zou haar nu geloven? Niemand.

'Lizzie?' een stem deed Lizzie ontwaken uit haar mijmeringen. Ze keek op en zag Cornelis Droebel in de deuropening staan.

'Ja, minister?' zei Lizzie.

'Zie, ehm. Ik moet vandaag op inspectie naar Azkaban, en normaal gezien gingen Wolkenveldt en Tops mee, maar, aangezien Wolkenveldt ziek is, zou jij hem willen vervangen?'

Lizzie knikte. 'Ja, oke,' zei ze. Ieder jaar moest de minister op inspectie in Azkaban, en er gingen altijd twee schouwers mee. Ieder jaar twee anderen, en Lizzie moest sowieso nog eens aan de beurt komen. Waarom niet gelijk nu? Dan was ze er van af.

Ze stond op en volgde Droebel naar buiten. Even later vertrokken Lizzie, Tops en Droebel per bezem naar Azkaban, midden in de Noordzee.

* * *


	2. Azkaban

**A/N: ^^ En hier ben ik weer! Ik wil graag iedereen bedanken die gereviewd heeft, en ook iedereen die mij zijn Alerts of bij Favorieten heeft gezet. Ik vind het heel fijn dat er mensen zijn die mijn verhalen nog steeds apperciëren. En, voor al degenen die het zich afvroegen: ja, ik ga een wat serieuzere kant op. Simpelweg omdat ik deze three-shot niet puur nutteloze humor kon maken. Er zat teveel verhaal in dat nog gelijk moest lopen. En, hoewel ik weet dat velen "Lizzie, Wat Nu Weer?" heel leuk vonden, ga ik proberen er wat meer verhaal in te verwerken. Dat geldt voor al mijn verhalen, trouwens.  
Nouja, ik zwijg al, véél leesplezier!!!! **

****

Summary: De vrouw die achter het bureau zat, was een belangrijke Schouwer, hier op het ministerie. Ze had een eigen kantoor, haar naam stond op de deur. Lizzie. Geen achternaam, middelnaam, niets. Enkel een voornaam. Waarom? Er konden verschillende redenen zijn. Misschien was het omdat haar neef een weerwolf was, of misschien was het omdat ze met de beruchte massamoordenaar Sirius Zwarts getrouwd was. Eigenlijk wist het ministerie het ook niet.

Disclaimer: Lizzie Carintha Evelinne Louise Maria Sarah Lupos-Zwarts behoort aan mij toe, en ook Alice en Elise zijn door mij gecreeërd. Alles voor de rest dat je herkent, behoort aan J.K. Rowling toe.

* * *

02. Azkaban.

Eindelijk waren ze aangekomen in Azkaban. Het was een lange vlucht geweest. Maar goed. Tops en Lizzie volgden Droebel naar binnen, en hielden zich afzijdig terwijl hij met de baas daar sprak. Daarna moesten ze heel het gebouw rondlopen en inspecteren. Het was saai, en de Dementors gaven je rillingen. Verschrikkelijk gewoon.

Ze waren aangekomen bij de zwaardere bewaakte cellen. Hier waren er nog meer Dementors dan bij de andere cellen. Lizzie en Tops bleven Droebel volgen, waarom liep hij zo langzaam? Er was helemaal niets mis met deze gevangenis, er scheelde hoogstens wat aan de gevangenen. Allemaal zaten ze in zichzelf wat te mompelen, het sloeg allemaal nergens op wat ze uitbazelde. Van Azkaban hou je trauma's over, dat kan niet anders.

'Excuseer meneer,' zei een stem plots. Droebel draaide zich om en keek naar de plaats waar de stem vandaan kwam. 'Hebt u misschien toevallig de krant al uit? En zo ja, mag ik dan hebben? Ik mis de kruiswoordraadsels nogal…'

Lizzie staarde met open mond en ogen zo groot als Galjoenen naar de man die in de cel zat. Sirius. Sirius zat daar. Kalm, normaal aanblik, misschien nogal mager, maar hij zat er.

'Ehm, ja, goed,' mompelde Droebel nogal geschrokken, en hij stak de krant door de tralies.

Sirius nam de krant aan, en bedankte hem beleeft. Pas toen gleed zijn blik naar de twee Schouwers. Zijn ogen werden wat groter toen hij Tops zag, maar zodra hij Lizzie zag staan voel zijn mond gewoon open. 'Lizzie?' vormden zijn lippen, maar veel geluid kwam er niet uit. Hij schudde zijn hoofd, alsof hij dacht dat het een hallucinatie was. 'Lizzie?' fluisterde hij weer.

Lizzie zette een stap richting de cel, en dan nog één. Zodra ze bij de cel stond, viel ze op haar knieën en zat ze op gelijke hoogte als Sirius. 'Sirius,' fluisterde ze zachtjes. Ze legde haar hand tegen de tralies. Sirius wurmde zijn hand erdoor en legde zachtjes zijn hand tegen die van Lizzie. Na een enkele tel hun handpalmen tegen elkaar te hebben laten liggen, verstrengelden hun vingers zich.

'Mens, wat ben ik blij om jou te zien,' zei Lizzie, nog steeds op fluistertoon.

'In een cel in Azkaban?' zei Sirius op spottende toon.

'Tja, dat is dan pech voor die cel,' zei Lizzie.

Sirius moest lachen. Maar heel zwakjes, slecht een enkele tel. Maar hij moest wel lachen, een echte onvervalste lach. Dat was waar typisch Lizzie: altijd mensen aan het lachen krijgen, in welke situatie dat ook.

Sirius schudde zijn hoofd. Lizzie zou ook nooit veranderen. Hij keek haar in de ogen. De twinkeling zat er nog steeds in. Wel waren haar ogen nu meer met verdriet gevuld. Sirius besefte dat Lizzie hem moest missen. Maar hij miste haar ook. En echt hartsverscheurend veel. Hij kneep in haar hand. Lizzie kneep terug.

'Ehm, sorry, maar-' Lizzie draaide haar hoofd en keek naar Droebel. Blijkbaar wou hij hier zo snel mogelijk van af, maar Lizzie wou even bij Sirius blijven. Twaalf jaar had ze hem niet gezien. Twaalf jaar!

'Laat ze toch even, dat kan toch niemand kwaad doen?' zei Tops tegen de minister.

'Maar-'

'Laat ze even, je kunt ze nú toch moeilijk uiteen rukken,' zei Tops. Waarschijnlijk kon enkel Lizzie de spot die ze met Droebel dreef horen. Maar ze moest Tops wel gelijk geven: Droebel was op dat vlak echt een idioot. Niet dat ze dat ooit luidop zou zeggen, dan was ze gelijk haar baan kwijt.

'Ja,' zei Droebel na even. 'Goed. Maar wij gaan door. Tops,' beveelde hij en Tops liep achter hem aan. Lizzie wierp Tops haar nog snel een dankbare blik.

'Is dat écht Tops?' vroeg Sirius zodra ze door waren gelopen.

'Ja,' antwoordde Lizzie.

'Tops als in: mijn achternichtje?' herhaalde Sirius.

'Ja,' zei Lizzie weer.

Sirius trok zijn wenkbrauwen op en zuchtte. Lila piekhaar, waarom ook niet.

'En hoe is het met je?' vroeg Lizzie.

'Gaat wel,' zei Sirius. 'Nogal slapjes, maar vergeleken met al de rest hier…'

Lizzie knikte begrijpend. Ze hield Sirius' hand stevig in de hare, en wreef met haar duim heen en weer over de rand van zijn hand.

'Hoe is het daar?' vroeg Sirius. 'Nogal druk thuis? Of valt het wel mee?'

'Och,' antwoordde Lizzie. 'Nu dat Remus gaat les geven-'

'Gaat die lesgeven?' vroeg Sirius verbaasd. 'Wat, en waar?'

'Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten, en aan Zweinstein natuurlijk,' zei Lizzie met een klein lachje. 'Maar goed, nu Remus gaat les geven word het wel weer anders.'

'Tja. En Alice en Elise?' vroeg Sirius.

'Ik geloof dat die twee hun privé-leraar gaan missen,' zei Lizzie spijtig. Sirius keek haar niet-begrijpend aan. 'Perkamentus wou hun wel op Zweinstein, hoor. Alleen dacht het Ministerie er net iets anders over.'

Sirius zuchtte. 'Lizzie, alsjeblieft, geloof me als ik zeg dat ik onschuldig ben. Het was die rat, allemaal,-'

Lizzie drukte haar vinger op Sirius' lippen. 'Ik weet het. Ik weet het en ik geloof je.'

Sirius' ogen werden weer wat groter. 'Echt?'

Lizzie knikte. 'Echt.' Ze slikte en keek Sirius recht in de ogen aan. 'Ik hou van je,' zei ze. 'Wat er ook gebeurd, ik hou van je en ik zal van je blijven houden.'

Sirius keek Lizzie ook recht in de ogen aan. Hij zag de vastberadenheid in haar ogen, en dat ze het meende klonk in elk woord dat ze zei door.

'Ik hou ook van jou,' zei Sirius zachtjes. Hij keek naar de gouden ring die rond zijn vinger zat, en hij zag dat Lizzie haar trouwring ook nog droeg. Voorzichtig maakte Sirius zijn hand los en legde die in Lizzies nek.

'Je bent en blijft degene om wie ik het meeste geef, Liz. En dat gaat nooit veranderen.'

Het was omdat er een tralies tussen hun in stak, want anders had Lizzie zicht in Sirius' armen geworpen en gehuild als een klein kind. Een paar tellen bleven ze daar zitten.

Plots hoorde ze weer een stem achter zich. 'Lizzie?' Lizzie keek op en zag dat Droebel er al was. Veel te snel, volgens haar. Ze knikte en stond op. De hand van Sirius gleed uit haar nek, en ze hielt hem even vast.

'Ik hou van je,' fluisterde Sirius, zo zacht dat enkel Lizzie het kon horen.

'Ik ook van jou,' fluisterde Lizzie terug. Ze kneep even in zijn hand, en liet hem toen, samengaand met een heel diepe zucht, los.

Lizzie volgde Tops en Droebel terug naar buiten, om terug naar het Ministerie te vliegen.


	3. Blije Ontsnapping

**A/N: En hier zijn we dan weer! Met het laatste kleine stukje... Ik weet het... En, ik vrees dat dit het laatste gaat zijn voor een lange tijd dat jullie te lezen gaan krijgen. Niet dat ik stop met schrijven, maar ik kan het gewoon niet aan om te blijven updaten. Te druk met school, dansen, waterballet... En dan nog al die dingen daarbuiten...  
Voor de geïnteresseerden: ik heb een songfic geschreven en gepost. Hij staat bij het fandomn 'High School Musical', en aangezien het iets vrij anders is, zou ik graag jullie meningen horen! Ook gaat mijn volgende verhaal waarschijnlijk eentje binnen het HSM fandomn zijn. Maar ik beloof dat ik ook zal werken aan het vierde deel van Lizzie, want, dat gaat er komen. Ooit. Misschien pas binnen een jaar of twee, drie, of zelfs langer, maar ooit gaat het komen.**

**En ik ga jullie niet langer ophouden, ga allemaal maar lezen!  
X~X~X Celia**

**Summary:****De vrouw die achter het bureau zat, was een belangrijke Schouwer, hier op het ministerie. Ze had een eigen kantoor, haar naam stond op de deur. Lizzie. Geen achternaam, middelnaam, niets. Enkel een voornaam. Waarom? Er konden verschillende redenen zijn. Misschien was het omdat haar neef een weerwolf was, of misschien was het omdat ze met de beruchte massamoordenaar Sirius Zwarts getrouwd was. Eigenlijk wist het ministerie het ook niet.**

**Disclaimer:**** Lizzie Carintha Evelinne Louise Maria Sarah Lupos-Zwarts behoort aan mij toe, en ook Alice en Elise zijn door mij gecreeërd. Alles voor de rest dat je herkent, behoort aan J.K. Rowling toe.**

* * *

03. Blije Ontsnapping!

Zodra ze terug op het Ministerie waren, en Droebel uit zicht was, begon Tops vragen te stellen. Lizzie had gezegd dat ze met hem getrouwd was, en met die informatie had Tops genoegen genomen. Meer hoefde ze niet te weten. Dat ze ook allebei vonden dat het onmogelijk was dat Sirius de Potters verraden had, wisten ze al.

Toch waren ze allebei twee weken later in een opperbest humeur geweest toen ze hoorden dat Sirius Zwarts ontsnapt was. Allebei waren ze ondervraagd, en geen van beiden had iets met de ontsnapping te maken. Maar Lizzie was wel ervan overtuigd dat Sirius wist hoe hij zijn onschuld kon bewijzen. Anders zou hij nooit de kracht hebben gehad om te ontsnappen. En Lizzie was er stiekem wel trots op dat het haar man was die als allereerste uit Azkaban had weten te ontsnappen.

Tops was ook blij, trouwens. Die avond had Lizzie Tops gevraagd of ze even iets wou komen drinken, en toen had Tops dat bekend. Alice en Elise hadden niet kunnen stoppen met zeggen hoe fantastisch ze waren dat Sirius op vrije voeten was.

Remus was iets minder enthousiast. Hij wilde wel geloven dat Sirius onschuldig was, maar er was iets dat hem achtervolgde. Lizzie had het gemerkt, maar had er niets op gezegd.

Op het ministerie hadden zowel Lizzie als Tops om de leiding van de zaak van Sirius gevraagd, maar ze hadden hem niet gekregen. Romeo Wolkenveldt was de gelukkige. Lizzie had nog met hem proberen te onderhandelen, maar veel succes had ze niet.

Maar toch had Lizzie het gevoel dat ze spoedig terug een familie zouden vormen. Hoe snel wist ze niet, net zomin als ze wist _wat _voor een familie. Maar een familie, in ieder geval.

* * *

**EINDE**

* * *


	4. AN Lizzie 4 en 5

Hallo allemaal!

Dus, ik heb zonet een berichtje in mijn reviews gekregen van iemand die anoniem was en onder de naam Maanling ging. Zij (en haar vriendin) hadden de vraag of er ooit nog een vierde deel van Lizzie gaat komen.

Als mensen me dit vroegen in een review terwijl ze aangemeld waren heb ik altijd een PM terug gestuurd, maar aangezien dit nu niet ging, en ik zeker ben dat deze vraag me nog af en toe gaat achtervolgen, besloot ik maar even dit online te zetten.

Kort antwoord: neen. Er komt geen vierde deel van Lizzie, en het misschien ooit vermelde vijfde deel dus ook niet.

Toen ik de Lizzie-verhalen ben beginnen schrijven, wat nu vijf jaar geleden is (VIJF! O.O Hier kan ik zelf niet meer van over) had ik heel wat ideeën en wou ik deze verder uitwerken. Tegen het einde van het tweede Lizzie-verhaal had ik al last met dingen verder te schrijven. Het oorspronkelijke idee was dat dit derde deel een inleiding zou zijn op het vierde en vijfde, maar eigenlijk is het een afsluiter geworden. Dit was vier jaar geleden.

In die vier jaar ben ik gegroeid als schrijver en als persoon. (En ja, ik zeg dit nu van mezelf, maar het is ook wel zo. Ik ben bij verre niet de beste schrijver. Maar ik ben ondertussen wel beter geworden.) Als ik nu soms herlees of terugdenk aan die Lizzie verhalen, ben ik zo gegeneerd. Ik heb een aantal keren de verhalen weg willen halen, maar mensen die de verhalen nog steeds graag lezen hebben me hier van weerhouden. Het beste argument werd gemaakt door Frée (die jullie waarschijnlijk best herkennen van al m'n A/N's, en nog steeds mijn beste vriendin is) die zei dat Lizzie nog altijd een speciaal plekje in mijn hart verdiende omdat het het eerste verhaal was dat ik ooit schreef en afwerkte, en omdat het een mooi voorbeeld was van hoe ik gegroeid ben. Dit is de reden waarom Lizzie nog steeds online staat.

Ik ben Lizzie ontgroeid en ik heb dit personage uitgeput. Ik had al moeite om dat derde deel te schrijven, een vierde en vijfde zouden me teveel geweest zijn. Ik weet dat er nog steeds mensen zijn die de verhalen graag lezen, en ik laat ze online staan en hoop dat jullie er van kunnen genieten, maar dat vierde en vijfde deel gaan niet meer komen. Sorry. Ik kan jullie wel het algemene idee geven van wat ik van plan was te doen met deze verhalen. Ik ga ze niet meer schrijven en ik vraag ook deze ideeën niet voor je eigen fanfiction verhalen te gebruiken, maar ik wil ze wel met jullie delen. Ik besef ook dat dit niet de meest originele verhaallijnen zijn en het is best mogelijk dat er al gelijkaardige verhalen bestaan. Ik heb geen notities meer van deze delen en ik ben zeker dat ik oorspronkelijk veel meer ideeën had, maar dit zijn de algemene lijnen die ik me nog herinner.

In het vierde deel zouden we beginnen bij Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks. Lizzie en haar dochters, Alice en Elise, zouden ook bij het hoofdkwartier zijn. Lizzie zou de nieuwe leerkracht Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten geweest zijn. De twee foptweelingen zouden koppeltjes zijn en Zweinstein continu op stelten zetten. Veel concrete ideeën heb ik niet meer.

En in het vijfde deel zouden we Alice en Fred, en Elise en George volgen. Meer weet ik hier ook niet van, alleen dat de pizzaboom een terugkomst zou gemaakt hebben. (Die was er toch ergens in deze verhalen, of heb ik me dit ingebeeld?)

Meer concreet heb ik niets meer. Ik weet wel dat ik ooit heel random iets was beginnen schrijven met hoe de jonge Lizzie (dus Lizzie van het eerste en tweede deel) de toekomst zou zijn ingegaan en bij de volgende generatie terecht kwam. Ik denk dat er iets was met een ontmoeting met Sneep in de gang?

Ik weet echt niet veel meer wat ik met Lizzie wou aanvangen. Als jullie van deze verhalen nog steeds genieten, wel, dan kan ik me niets meer dan vereerd voelen. Maar ik ga niet verder met de Lizzie verhalen. Voel je uitgenodigd om verder na te denken hoe ze Zweinstein zouden doen versteld staan, en je eigen verhalen te beginnen te schrijven. Hoewel ik Lizzie ontgroeid ben, alsjeblieft, steel dit personage niet en vertel dat het je eigen personage is. Ik ben misschien niet meer zo'n fan van hoe ik deze verhalen geschreven heb, voornamelijk omdat ik Lizzie ontgroeid ben en deze verhalen zoveel over mezelf vertellen, maar ik heb vijf jaar geleden wel een jaar met Lizzie bezig geweest en ik zou het appreciëren dat dit gerespecteerd kan worden.

Voor de nieuwsgierigen: ik schrijf nog altijd. Niet heel veel meer, minder dan ik zou willen, maar ik ben niet volledig gestopt. Ik schrijf in andere fandoms en voornamelijk in het Engels, telkens kleine beetjes tussen het studeren door en soms in de vakantie, maar ik schrijf nog. Ik vermoed dat sommigen dit waarschijnlijk goed nieuws zouden vinden.

Nogmaals, bedankt voor de mensen die vier jaar na deze verhalen waren geëindigd nog altijd de tijd nemen om te lezen, te reviewen en om meer de vragen. Dit betekend veel voor mij. En als je specifieke vragen hebt (over mij, over waarom ik Lizzie volledig ben gestopt, over mijn Lizzie headcanon zelf, of gewoon zomaar) kan je mij altijd een PM sturen. Maar ik ga de Lizzie reeks niet meer verder zetten, deze is volledig gedaan.

Dank jullie om na deze tijd nog altijd bij me te staan. Misschien zijn het ook aanstaande examens die me momenteel zo sentimentaal maken, maar, na vier jaar nog altijd reviews krijgen betekend veel voor mij. Dus dank jullie!


End file.
